


The Strange Love

by Lycette_Jones



Series: The Strange Girl. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Developing Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows., Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Romance, Time Travel (at the end), Varying Chapter Lengths, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), femalesnape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycette_Jones/pseuds/Lycette_Jones
Summary: Book #2 in the series 'The Strange Girl'.Harry Potter,  Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Sevira Prince are hunting for Horcruxes to kill the Dark Lord. They battle their own demons and fears but also find truths and love on their journey.(Summary will be updated when story is finished)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Strange Girl. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133903
Kudos: 6





	1. The Reunion of Friends.

An eye shimmers in a shard of silvered glass.. It was my eye.I had hoped this glass would have shown me something but it didn’t. I tossed the mirror inside a lumpy rucksack, than adds a locket, the same fake locket, a Daily Prophet clipping that was entitled “Dumbledore Remembered” and a notebook filled with scribblings on Horcruxes and, in large block letters, the initials “R.A.B.” I gave the rucksack a shake, then glanced about to see if I’d forgotten anything. The room looks as if it’s been bottled up and shaken. Dresser drawers turned out, floor covered in detritus. I can hear my uncle screaming Dudley to hurry up. I walked over to the window and looked out up to the blood red sky. I peered down to the driveway below to see Uncle Vernon rolling a large steamer trunk towards his car, followed by an out of breath Dudley, who was tugging at his very large suitcase. He decided to want to take the whole fridge with him to wherever they were going. Not that I knew. Which was for the best. I turned to a hooting Hedwig.  
“Time for a teary farewell.” I said, quietly as I shut the window with a large bang which caused Uncle Vernon and Dudley to look up. I left the room and headed towards the door. I stopped at the living room door as I heard sniffling. I opened the door to see Aunt Petunia standing in the middle of a now empty room crying. I stood there awkwardly. I had never seen my aunt cry or anything. She was always cold and calculating.   
“I’ve lived in this house twenty years. And now -- in a single night -- I’m expected to leave.” she said, her voice filled with emotion. She did not look at me.   
“They’ll torture you. Even Dudley. If they think you know where I’m going, they’ll stop at noth--” I replied but was cut off.   
“You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t know what they’re capable of?” she interrupted, looking at me, her grey coloured eyes were filled with tears. “You didn’t just lose a mother that night in Godric’s Hollow, you know. I lost a sister.” I looked at her taken aback. I had not thought of the fact that my mother was her sister, I felt slightly guilty for forgetting.   
Aunt Petunia quickly left the room, leaving me to my thoughts before I walked out after her. Uncle Vernon tests the strap binding the trunks to a small trailer that was hitched to the back of the Dursley car, then squints awkwardly at me.  
“Well, this is goodbye then, boy.” Uncle Vernon spits out. I smirked slightly. I stood by the front door, nodding in response. I eyed Petunia, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, looking like a ghost behind the glass. I looked away in guilt.   
“I don’t understand. Isn’t he coming with us?” Dudley asked, looking at his father.   
“Who?” Vernon asks. I scoffed. Already forgotten about.   
“Harry.” Dudley replied, slightly annoyed. If I really thought about it, he sounded like he actually cared.   
“Absolutely not!” Vernon said, his face turning bright red. I smirked at the scene.   
“Why?” Dudley asked, looking in my direction.   
“Well, because -- he doesn’t want to, do you, boy?” Vernon asked, looking at me.   
“Absolutely not. Besides, I’m just a waste of space. Isn’t that right, Vernon?” I asked, looking at him with a glare. Vernon glared at me in response.   
“Come along Dudley. We are off!” Vernon said, loudly so the neighbours could hear him. I could see the curtain twitchers already. I rolled my eyes. Uncle Vernon starts for the car. Dudley hesitates, then crosses the lawn to me, extends his hand. I looked at it awkwardly.   
“I don’t think you are a waste of space.” Dudley said, I took his hand gently. I looked into his blue eyes. He seemed to care. I smiled slightly.   
“Well... thanks.” I replied, letting go of his hand. I then watched my cousin turn and lope back across the lawn. Dudley got into the car with a last glance towards me and they drove off down the street. I stood there, watching the car become out of sight. The end of an awful chapter. Living with the Durselys.  
I stood in the middle of the living room , rucksack over my shoulder, Hedwig’s cage  
in hand. Somewhere, nearby, a clock ticks away. Otherwise, all is still. Utterly quiet. I glanced about the house, full of shadows, like ghosts. My eyes burn with bitterness.I am finally leaving this hellhole. “Good riddance” I say to myself. My eyes shift. The last rays of sunlight lay, like a stain, upon the small door that was below the stairs. I let the rucksack slip from my shoulder. And set down the cage on the floor. I walked over to it and opened the door, kneeling on the ground. I looked in to see my old bed that I had used to sleep on in my first year. Tiny figurines that were once Dudley’s but were given to me as they felt somewhat of an emotion towards me. As the sun withdrew from the hallway, a tremendous roar of a motorbike. I straightened up and looked towards the door. I closed the cupboard door and began to walk towards the door, tripping over Hedwig’s cage. I see shadows walking past my window. I opened the door only to be tackled to the carpet by Hermione and Ron. They quickly get off me and pull me up. Others emerge from the shadows: Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Madeye Moody, Shacklebolt and a small, dirty, hangdog man. Lastly, Hagrid dismounted a motorbike, strips a pair of fly-specked goggles from his face and yanks a small bird from his beard. I looked around, No Sevira. I smiled sadly but waved it off.   
“All righ’, ‘arry? Yeh look fit.” Hagrid said as he walked through the door. I smirked and nodded.   
“Yeah, he’s ruddy gorgeous. What say we get undercover before someone murders him.” Madeye said, rolling his eyes in distaste. I rolled my eyes as well. I walked into the living room, everyone was standing there in silence.   
“I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister, Kingsley.” I said, looking at him.   
“You are more important,” he replied. Harry grins, then a tall, red-headed man stood before me, hand extended. His face is horribly scarred. I took the hand and shook it.   
“Hello, Harry. I am Bill Weasley.” Bill said, letting go of my hand gently.   
“He wasn’t always this handsome.” Fred interjected. Bill laughed and rolled his eyes.   
“True enough. Owe it all to a werewolf by the name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day.” Bill said, smiling at me. The same werewolf that had scratched Lupin. I gulped. I looked over at Hermione.   
“Where is Sevira? I assumed she would be here?” I asked, Hermione looked at Ron and sighed.   
“She was asked to stay behind because you know…” Hermione trailed off. I understood. In case one of the death eaters realised who she was. I smiled in acknowledgement.   
“All right, all right! You’ll all have time for a cozy catch-up later! We’ve got to get the hell out of here and soon!” Madeye exclaimed, dropping two sacks at his feet. I looked at them. “Potter, you’re underage, which means you’ve still got the trace on you.” I looked at him in confusion. He just sighed. “You sneeze and the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. Point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can’t detect: brooms, thestrals and the like. We’ll go in pairs. That way if anyone’s out there waiting for us -- and I reckon there will be -- they won’t know which Harry Potter is the real one.” he continued.   
“The real one?” I asked, still confused.   
“I believe you’re familiar with this particular brew.” Madeye said, pulling out a small potion bottle. Polyjuice potion.   
“Absolutely not!” I rejected it. No one was risking their life for me. I am nothing of importance compared to them.  
“I told you he would take it well.” Hermione commented, sarcastically.  
“If you think I’m going to let people risk their lives for me --” I said, looking at all of them.   
“Never done that before, have we?” Ron interjected, scoffing slightly.   
“This is different. Taking that. Becoming me -- no” I replied to him. I didn’t want this to happen. Making people risk their lives for me. No, I couldn’t do it.   
“Well, none of us really fancy it, mate.” Fred said, laughing. I looked at him and smiled.   
“Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as scrawny, specky gits forever.” George joked, he elbowed my arm.   
“Everyone here’s of age, Potter, and they’ve all agreed to take the risk.” Madeye said, getting annoyed. The small man who I have never met before, walked towards me.   
“Technically, I’ve been coerced. Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter. I’ve always been a huge admirer.” Fletcher said, offering me his hand, I took it before letting go rather quickly.   
“Nip it, Mundungus! All right, Granger, as discussed.” Madeye quipped. Hermione walked over and pulled my hair, taking a few of the ones that fell out.   
“Ouch!” I said, rubbing the back of my head. Hermione rolled her eyes at me before putting the hair into the small potion bottle. Smoke began to billow out of the bottle. Mad-Eye gave the bottle to George. Everyone in the room drank from it. I looked away, not wanting to watch them change into me. Unfortunate gits.   
“Wow -- we’re identical!” Fred and George said at the same time once the transformation was finished.   
“Not yet, you aren’t.” Mad-Eye said, picking up the two sacks and pouring the contents onto the floor. Both sacks were filled with identical clothes. My clothes.   
“Don’t have something a bit more sporty, do you?” George commented. I rolled my eyes in response.   
“Fancy this: You’re not you, so shut it and strip. You’ll need to change too, Potter.” Moody said, throwing clothes at me.   
I got changed a bit self consciously. Except from Fleur calling my body hideous. It went well considering everything.   
As we filed out, I grabbed my rucksack and pondered Hedwig in her cage. I snapped open the wire door and she fluttered out, swooping down the hallway and soars out the open door. I glanced once more down the hall, at the cupboard under the stairs, then I exited. I held onto Hedwig’s empty cage. The other six Harry's sit upon thestrals and brooms. Hagrid sits astride a motorbike, goggles on. It looked weird to witness all of these Harry’s in the street. I smiled slightly feeling very grateful for having a group of people willing to risk their lives for mine. I wish I could thank them better than I do. Hagrid tapped the sidecar and I dropped in beside him. I knew that Death eaters were going to be waiting in the skies for me. I just hope no one get’s hurt.   
“Good luck, everyone. On the count of three. One... two --” Mad-eye ordered. Hagrid kicks the motorbike to life, lurches forward. Hedwig swoops upward and beats toward the greasy moon. I held onto the side of the sidecar. As Hagrid roars into the sky, I twisted around, watching one Harry Potter after another whip past, watching Privet Drive grow smaller, my eyes stinging in the wind, briefly lost in the moment, when... a disturbance filled the air. I turned away, looking up. Death Eaters dropped from the clouds, surrounding the others. Flashes of green light splinter the darkness. Sparks explode on the bike’s chassis and Hagrid howls in fury. I was right. They were waiting for me.   
“ Hagrid! We’ve got to help the others!” I shouted.   
“Can’t do it, ‘arry. My job’s ter get you where we’re goin’ safe ‘n sound -- Mad-Eye’s orders!” Hagrid responded. I groaned in frustration. Before I could reply, At least four Death Eaters jet out of the darkness, robes snapping in the wind. As one, their wands rise. Hagrid slams his hand onto a purple button. With an ear-shattering blast, the motorbike quivers and flames belch from the exhaust pipe. The Death Eaters scream, robes afire, and pinwheel away, freefalling towards the earth.   
“What was that!?” I asked.   
“Dragon fire!” Hagrid replied.   
More death eaters swoop from the sky. Hagrid dives, plummeting for the ground, trying desperately to shake them. I watched the earth rushing towards them, grimacing as the bike slams onto the asphalt and slaloms wildly as Hagrid roars into a tunnel, the Death Eaters still in pursuit. Hagrid leans wildly from side to side, eluding the flashes of light from the Death Eaters’ wands. Sparks skitter off the tunnel and shower down as the sidecar rides up into the air repeatedly, then slams down onto the roadway. I glanced back to see the Death Eaters closing when light fills the tunnel and Hagrid roars. Turning back, I see a huge lorry rushing towards them. As the headlight grows larger, Hagrid steers the motorbike directly into them -- then past -- and up the rounded side of the tunnel. The motorbike loops-the-loop and I dangle briefly, watching -- upside down -- as two Death Eaters fly smack into the lorry -- before the motorbike comes round right side up, shoots out of the tunnel and soars back into the starry sky. Hagrid and I soar higher, the air crackling with electricity as massive electrical pylons appeared in the darkness. As Hagrid weaves through the towers, a gang of Death Eaters jet into view. I fired a volley of Stunning Spells, sending a pair of Death Eaters into the sizzling wires where they dangle briefly, spasming, before plummeting into the darkness. I fired again and watched two others take evasive measures... unaware of the Death Eater closing in from behind. Finally I turned. The Death Eater grins, wand twitching, when... Hedwig swoops down, flaying the Death Eater’s wand hand. I grinned triumphantly when... a mad volley of wand blasts ricochet off the motorbike and Hedwig is gone. I glanced about desperately. I could not see her.   
“That’s him! The real one!” one of the Death Eater’s shouted to the other. The remaining death eaters fell back and disappeared.   
“Hol’ tight, ‘arry! We’ve got ter get yeh out of here!” Hagrid shouted. Hagrid hits the purple button again and the motorbike rockets forth. I gazed bleakley behind... then winces, eyes rolling back in his head. Gripping my scar, I squinted toward the horizon and saw something closing on them. It looks like smoke, then begins to take shape. Voldemort. Flying. Slowly, I raised his wand.  
“Hagrid... HAGRID...!” I shouted. I let out a primal scream, my eyes clenched shut in pain, my wand hand trembling as I pointed it blindly. Voldemort’s snake-like face draws near, his wand trained on me. My arm goes slack and my wand drops.   
“Avada…” I could hear Voldemort say, it was like I could hear it in the wind. Abruptly, my arm rises as if on a string, drawn up by the wand trembling in my hand.gold fire spits forth and -- Crack! -- sparks skitter up the chassis of the motorbike. I wheeled and -- for a split second -- is face to face with Voldemort, whose eyes drift, staring -- with something like fear -- at my wand. Then -- whoosh! -- Voldemort peels backward and away, evaporating like smoke. Just then the motorbike began to tremble and make these noises and we began to drop. The motorbike splashes down into the reeds, sputters, then cuts out altogether in a smoking hiss. I glanced about. A door opens in a crooked house. Two silhouettes appear, dash forward they were Mrs Weasley and Sevira. Seeing Sevira, relaxed me. She was okay. I was unable to comprehend what had just happened. Voldemort… death eaters.   
“Harry! Hagrid! What happened?! Have you seen the others?” Mrs Weasley asked, looking around.   
“Is no one back yet?” I asked her. Sevira shook her head in response. I frowned slightly.   
“They were on us from the star’, Molly -- the Death Eaters. And You-Know-Who as well.” Hagrid said. Molly Weasley’s face betrays panic, but she tried to fight it back.   
“Well, thank goodness you two are all right.” Mrs Weasley said, fighting back the anxiety.   
“Haven’t go’ any brandy, have yeh, Molly? Fer medicinal purposes?” Hagrid asked, puffing for air. She nods, leads him toward the house. Once out of earshot, I turned expectantly to Sevira. She looked frightened. I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She leaned on my shoulder.   
“Ron and Tonks should’ve already been back. Mr Weasley and Fred as well.” Sevira said, anxiously. Suddenly, several yards away, a blue light burned in the darkness. Myself and Sevira rushed towards it just as Lupin materialized, cradling an unconscious “Harry,” clothes torn, head awash in blood. I took in the surreal tableau, then watched “myself” transform into George, who bears the true damage. Sevira’s hands fly to her face.   
“Oh my God! George!” Ginny shouted, from behind us. She ran up towards them. Me and Sevira just watched as a bloodied George was escorted by Lupin into the burrow. Lupin and Ginny dropped George onto the sofa, where his head rolled into the lamplight, the blood more shocking here. Mrs Weasley screams. George’s ear is gone. I looked on in guilt and misery. The feeling of guilt was almost unbearable.   
“My boy! My darling boy! What’ve they done to you?!” Mrs Weasley shouted, kneeling next to her son, when Lupin grabs a fistful of my shirt and hurls me against the wall. I flinched.   
“Remus! What’re you doing!” Sevira shouted, as Lupin was pointing his wand at me whilst holding me against the wall.   
“What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts!?!” Lupin asked, angrily.   
“Are you mad?” I asked in response only to be shoved against the wall harder.   
“WHAT CREATURE!” Lupin demanded. I started to panic, trying to remember.   
“A grindylow!” I replied, loudly. Lupin let go of my shirt and stood back. I glared at him. Sevira walked over and straightened my t-shirt along with glaring at the werewolf.   
“We’ve been betrayed. Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren’t an imposter.” Lupin said after a few moments. I just sighed and moved towards an injured George.   
“Who did this to him?” I asked.  
“Snape.” Lupin said nodding towards George. I looked at Sevira who looked away in guilt. “He’ll be fine, Molly. But that’s Dark Magic. The damage is done.” Lupin continued. She simply nods, weeping, dabbing at George’s face. A blue glow glimmers against the window, where Hagrid stands. We all looked in the same direction. We all rushed outside apart from Molly and George. It was Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They both looked shaken. Lupin rushed towards them causing Kingsley to point his wand towards the werewolf.   
“The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?” Kingsley asked.   
“‘Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him.’” Lupin replied, lowering his wand. Kingsley did the same. He then turned towards me and frowned.   
“What gave you away?” he asked me.   
“Hedwig -- I think. She was trying to protect me --” I replied, knowing that Hedwig was now gone. Poor bird. She didn’t deserve it. Just then, the yard glows with blue light and one pair after another materializes: Fred & Mr. Weasley, Bill & Fleur, Ron & Tonks. Ron is still “me” but Hermione doesn’t hesitate, enveloping him in a fierce hug. As he transforms back into his own battle-weary self, he looks mildly abashed to be in such close proximity to Hermione. Me and Sevira looked at each other and smiled at the two.   
“Hey ya -- Well... thanks.” Ron said, throwing the round spectacles to the grass.   
“Deserves that. Brilliant, he was. Wouldn’t be standing here without him.” Tonks said, with a smile. She went over to Lupin and hugged him.   
“Really?” Hermione asked, sounding rather surprised.   
“Always the tone of surprise” Ron replied, letting her go and walking off. I sighed. Arthur Weasley came towards us with Fred.   
“Are we the last? Where’s George?” Mr Weasley asked, looking around. Suddenly... silence. I could hear the crickets in the grass chirping. Mr. Weasley eyes us all, turns to Lupin. “Remus. Where’s my son?” Lupin looked at him sadly. I could see the fear within the usually happy man’s face. He rushed inside. Arthur Weasley, trailed by the rest of us, stopped dead. Mrs Weasley looked up, her face saying it all. Fred comes up on his father’s shoulder, eyes stinging with tears as he sees his brother. As if sensing them, George stirs.  
“How do you feel, Georgie?” Fred asked, kneeling beside his brother. I stood beside Sevira as we watched. She grabbed my hand. I could feel the anxiety and grief radiate from her. I was feeling the same. She must be blaming herself for this. Since it is only me, Ron, and Hermione who knew who she truly was, we were all trying to make her feel better by sending her letters throughout the summer holidays. Ron however made sure she was kept company as she was living with the Weasleys. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. I looked up to notice Ginny glare at her. I just scoffed.   
“Saint-like.” George finally replied.   
“Come again?” Fred asked.   
George opens his eyes, lifts a blood-crusted finger, and points to the dark cavity in the side of his skull  
“Saint-like... You see, I’m holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?” George said, smiling.   
“With the whole wide world of ear related humor at your disposal, you go for holey? Pathetic.” Fred scoffed. George chuckled.   
“Reckon I’m still better-looking than you. Better-looking than Bill, that’s for sure.” George said, pointing towards an unsmiling Bill, Fleur looked miserable as well.   
“Mad-Eye’s dead.” Bill said, the room went still. Everyone looked at each other in fear. Sevira held my hand tighter. “Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and Disapparated.”.   
“Mad-Eye reckoned You-Know-Who would expect the real Harry to be with the most skilled Auror. He knew he’d be in the most danger.” Lupin added. The guilt hit me like a slap in the face. I fell into a seat, letting go of Sevira’s hand. Everyone looked at me. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley looked at me with sad eyes. Sevira placed her hand on my shoulder.   
“It doesn’t explain how they knew we were moving Harry tonight.” Mr Weasley said looking at Lupin. The room went quiet. Hagrid coughed causing everyone to look at him.   
“Wha’? One of us? Tha’s mad. I’d wager me life it wasn’ none of you lot. An’ if it was me I’d kno’, wouldn’ I? Talk in me sleep on occasion, I’ll admit, but there’s only Fang aroun’ ter hear an’ mostly it’s gibberish an’ besides I’d cut me tongue out ‘fore ‘d betray ‘arry e’en in me dreams --” Hagrid said, sighing and blinking miserably. Everyone smiled. “Wha’s so funny!” he said, stomping his foot which caused me to chuckle.   
“I trust you with my life, Hagrid. I trust everyone in this room. Understood?” I said, raising my eyebrows. They all looked at me and smiled.   
“Understood.” Lupin said.   
“‘Ear, ‘ear.” George said quietly. Fred nodded in approval and Sevira shook her head with a smile.   
“Better.” Fred said, patting George’s hair.


	2. The Nightmare.

Later that night, I was sleeping in the camp bed beside Ron’s bed. I could feel the sweat dripping off me. The images in my head were evil. I was in some kind of cellar. Wormtail was holding an emancipated Ollivander by the scruff of his shirt. He looked tired and drained of all emotion. In the cracked surface of a tall mirror, I saw Voldemort reflected at the top of the stairs like an angry silhouette.   
“No! No! I believed a different wand would work, I swear!” Ollivander said in a panic.   
“Then explain this!” Voldemort shouted, extending his skeletal fingers. Lucius Malfoy’s wand lies shattered upon his ghostly skin. The same wand he used earlier today.   
"But it makes no sense…” Ollivander trails off.   
“Perhaps our friend’s loyalties lie elsewhere, Wormtail.” Voldemort sneered at the rat man who was holding the wand creator up on his feet.   
“No! There must be a way! I’ll think of something else!” Ollivander pleaded. Voldemort glared at him.   
“I hope so, Ollivander, for your sake. I won’t be so forgiving next time…” Voldemort’s voice trailed off. I sat up in bed, sweat dripping down my forehead. It is time to go. Time to finish this.   
Rucksack slung over my shoulder, I picked my way softly down the spiraling steps, past silent doorways, slipping in and out of shadow. I walked out the door, shifting the rucksack onto my other shoulder. I walked out into the night air, looking at the reeds in the distance.   
“Going somewhere?” someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see Ron giving me an accusatory gaze.  
“No one else is going to die. Not for me.” I replied, looking at him. He just scoffed.   
“For you? You think Madeye died for you? You think George took that curse for you? You may be the Chosen One, mate, but this is a whole lot bigger than that.” Ron said, frowning at me. I stared at Ron. The air was tense. Too tense.   
“Come with me. Now.” I said. Ron looked at me in surprise. He shifted on his feet.   
“And leave Hermione and Sevira? Are you mad? We wouldn’t last two days without them both. Don’t tell them I said that. Besides, you’ve still got the Trace on you. And there’s the wedding…” he trailed off. He was glancing around in the hope Hermione or Sevira wasn’t behind him.   
“Wedding?” I asked, there was a wedding. News to me.   
“Bill and Fleur. Mum’s been planning it for months. Only thing that’s kept her sane, I reckon. She’ll kill me if I miss it. Kill you too. Rather go face to face with You-Know-Who if I’m honest.” Ron said, trying to smile. I couldn’t smile.   
“I don’t care about a bloody wedding -- no matter whose it is. I have to start searching for the Horcruxes. It’s the only chance we have to beat him. And the longer we wait the stronger he gets. “ I said fouly. Ron just stares at me, calm, poised.   
“Tonight’s not the night, mate. You’d only be doing him a favor.” Ron said, sighing. I stared at Ron incensed by his cool demeanor and common sense. Finally, I turned away, tossing the rucksack in frustration. For a moment we stand like this, my back to Ron. Silent. “Do you think he knows?” he asked. I turned my head halfway but stayed silent. I didn’t feel like talking. “I mean, they’re bits of his soul, the Horcruxes. Bits of him. When Dumbledore destroyed the ring and you destroyed Tom Riddle’s diary all those years ago -- he must’ve felt something right?” Ron continued. I looked at him quickly before looking away. He was right of course. For once. “What I’m saying is, if we do this thing right, if we find the Horcruxes and begin to destroy them one by one…” I looked at him and stayed silent. What if he was right? I couldn’t do this alone? I was wrong. I turned around and faced him. Only to see Sevira standing behind him. Ron turned around and jumped back in fright. “Sevira! Stop sneaking up on me!” Ron exclaimed, clutching his chest in fright. Sevira laughed in response.   
“Why are you out here at 1am in the morning?” she asked, her eyes drifting down to the rucksack who was lying on the cold, wet ground. She looked at me. “You were leaving without us, weren’t you?” I nodded. She smiled sadly.   
“Don’t worry, he isn’t leaving.” Ron said, putting an arm around her shoulders. I frowned. Sevira shook him off.   
“Told you to stop that, Ron.” Sevira said with a smile. She was laughing. I smiled slightly. I picked up my bag and made my way towards them. I wrapped my arms around them both. I held them for a few moments before letting them go. We walked back inside. Waiting.   
The next morning, I walked down the wooden stairs and took the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the kitchen table. A picture of Rita Skeeter grins up at me holding a book that was titled The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. A further down, another headline read ‘Think you know Dumbldore? Think again!’ I could feel the anger radiate through me as I read it.   
“Were you going to tell me?” someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see Ginny standing in a black dress. Pretty morbid for a wedding.   
“No.” I replied, turning back to the newspaper.   
“And Ron and Hermione.They’ll not be going back to Hogwarts either?” Ginny asked. I sighed in frustration. “I see.”   
“Look, Ginny. I want you to please leave me alone. This is none of your business.” I replied to her, turning around to face her.   
“I am sorry for what I did. Alright.” Ginny said, her voice was cold and calculating. I scoffed and glared at her. She walked closer to me, I stepped back until I was unable to move further back due to the kitchen counter. She stood centimetres away from my face.   
“I suggest you get away from me, Ginny.” I warned her, I grabbed my wand silently. Ginny reached over and kissed me. I didn’t kiss her back. All I could feel was the anger toward her. I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. She leaned in closer. And kissed me again. I didn’t respond. “GET OFF ME!!” I shouted, casting a non-verbal spell which pushed her backwards. She flew back onto the kitchen table. She screamed in pain. Fred and George and the rest of the Weasley family ran in from different directions. Mrs Weasley helped Ginny up. Sevira made her way towards me.   
“What is going on here?” Mr Weasley asked. I gulped.   
“Ginny was kissing me without my consent.” I explained honestly. Mrs Weasley let go of Ginny’s wrist in shock. Sevira put her hand on my shoulder protectively. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and stood beside me.   
“Ginevra Weasley, why?” Mrs Weasley asked, smacking her arm. Ginny flinched.  
“Because, he was supposed to love me! Not that bitch!” Ginny exclaimed, pointing at Sevira. Fred and George just glared at Ginny. I put my arm in front of Sevira protectively.   
“Gin. This is ridiculousness. You are acting like a sore loser. What you did was unacceptable. First you put a love potion into his drink, now you are assaulting him? C’mon.” Ron said, frowning at his little sister. Fred, George, Fleur, Bill, Mr Weasley, and Mrs Weasley looked at her in a mixture in shock and anger.   
“You have explaining to do! Love potions and Assaulting him. Ridiculous. You are not drinking tonight.” Mrs Weasley said, pointing a disappointed finger at Ginny. Ginny looked at me and at Sevira evilly. She took out her wand and pointed it at Sevira. I took out mine, and stepped in front of her. She scoffed at me. Everyone was silent. Waiting for Ginny’s next move.   
“Expelliarmus!” she yelled, I deflected it easily. I smirked.   
“Ginny, please. Look, I know this must be difficult to process but I don’t love you in that way. You are my friend. That is it.” I said, calmly. I put my wand on the countertop. Surrendering. She looked at me closely, before putting her wand away.   
“I apologise.” she said, walking away up the stairs. I sighed sadly. I stepped away from Sevira who was pale as a sheet. Her eyes were red. Hermione wrapped her arms around her. Sevira leaned her head on her shoulder and looked at me.   
“Alright everyone, let’s get this wedding off to a good start!” Mrs Weasley said, clapping her hands together. I looked at Ron who just looked at me, he was actually calm. I thought he would have blown off. I smiled at everyone sadly before walking into the living room. I fixed my suit tie.   
“Can you zip me up?” Sevira asked, standing in front of me. I nodded and quickly zipped it up. She was wearing a short dark green dress and her hair was at her shoulders. Her pale skin radiated beautifully off the green dress. She smelled like Strawberries. She was absolutely gorgeous.   
“You look gorgeous.” I complimented, she turned to me and smiled. I remembered our conversation on the train. I wish I could just kiss her but I know it would be unwanted.   
“And you look handsome.” she said in return. I blushed slightly. She placed a hand on my cheek and kissed the other one. “Maybe what I said on the train, was wrong.” she said flirtatiously.   
“Well then, fix it.” I replied, smirking. She smiled. She was about to kiss me when a cough came from the corner of the room. I looked over to see George sipping his tea looking at us.   
“Morning.” he said, I separated from Sevira and blushed in embarrassment. Sevira rolled her eyes.  
Just then The minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, walked through the door followed by Hermione and Ron. I looked at Sevira in confusion, she just straightened her dress. Scrimgeour gestures the four of us to the sofa. I eyed Scrimgeour with thinly concealed contempt.   
“What do we owe the pleasure,Minister?” I asked, fighting back a smirk.   
“I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Potter.” the Minister said, raising his eyebrow at me. Scrimgeour pitches a cloth bag onto the table before us. The four of us regarded it curiously and exchanged glances. “Don’t be coy, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Would you say you were close to your former Headmaster?” Ron looked at him in confusion.   
“Dumbledore? And me? I dunno. I reckon I was just another Weasley to him. He was always polite --” Ron answered.   
“And you, Miss Granger? How would you characterize your relationship?” Scrimgeour asked, turning to her.   
“We were friendly, not close like Harry, but --”   
“And what about you Miss Prince?” he cut her off.   
“Yes we were close. So to speak. But what is all this for?” she asked, getting annoyed.   
“This. Despite the fact that neither of your friends apart from Harry or yourself appear to have been particularly close to their recently deceased Headmaster, he saw fit to remember them in his will. Now why do you suppose that would be?” he asked her. She just shrugged.   
Scrimgeour took out a scroll from his cloak and opened it. “‘Herein is set forth in the Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that -- when things seem most dark -- it will show him the light.’” he reads, pulling out the Deluminator passing it to Ron. He looked at it in confusion. “‘To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.’” he continues. Scrimgeour reaches into the bag once again and retrieves a small book, its binding stained and peeling in places.  
“Mum used to read me those! The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump…” Ron trailed off reminiscently. We all stare blankly at him. “Oh, c’mon! Beedle’s stories are famous! Babbity Rabbitty? No...?” we all shook our head in response. Scrimgeour looks at him with distaste and annoyance.   
“‘To Sevira Tauriel Prince, I leave the time turner that Hermione used in her third year at Hogwarts. May come in useful.” Scrimgeour reads, pulling out a golden chain. Sevira smiled and took it. “‘To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.” Scrimgeour places the tiny golden orb onto my palm, where it glimmers dully. I began to study it, then looked it up.  
“Is that it?” I asked.   
“Not quite. Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the Sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore’s to give away. As an important historical artifact, it belongs…” The Minister began.   
“To Harry! It belongs to Harry! It chose him! It came to him in the Chamber of Secrets when he most needed it!” Hermione interrupted. He only sighed.   
“The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, Miss Granger. That does not make it that wizard’s property. And in any event the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown...The sword is missing. I won’t pretend to be your friend, Mr. Potter. But I assure you I’m not your enemy.” Scrimgeour said, noticing I was about to rebuttal his comment.   
“You’ll forgive me, Minister. But it’s a little hard to tell the difference these days.” I responded, He just smirked.   
“Dumbledore said something very similar the last time we spoke.” Scrimgeour said, smirking slightly. Scrimgeour gazes out the window, eyes haunted.  
“Where is your guard, sir?” Hermione asked, looking around the room.   
“There isn’t a need for them.” he responded, walking out the door without another door. All four of us looked at each other in confusion.   
“My Deluminator is the best gift ever!” Ron exclaimed, we all rolled our eyes at him. Sevira put the time turner in her small bag that she wore with her green dress. Hermione pulled out a small pouch bag and put her book in it. Meanwhile Ron was too busy being entranced with the Deluminator.   
“Right, I better get dressed.” Hermione said, walking up the stairs. Ron walked out the front door without any word leaving me and Sevira alone once more. We sat in the living room in silence. I could hear the noise outside from the others preparing for the wedding. I wasn’t excited for it. It wasn’t important to me.   
“You know, weddings are pointless.” I said, looking at her. She looked at me and smiled.   
“Only to those who believe they are.” she replied, looking out of the window. I just sighed.   
“We better get out there and help.” I said, helping her up. We walked outside by side.


End file.
